Floral Princess Rosetta
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30546 |no = 1345 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 154 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 27 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 17, 20, 23, 26, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72 |normal_distribute = 13, 9, 7, 4, 16, 10, 8, 5, 6, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 17, 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137 |bb_distribute = 5, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 3, 2, 5, 4, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 17, 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109 |sbb_distribute = 6, 3, 2, 3, 3, 3, 4, 2, 8, 4, 3, 4, 2, 3, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 2, 2, 4, 3, 4, 3, 2, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 17, 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137 |ubb_distribute = 5, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 6, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2, 3, 3, 2, 3, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2, 3, 3, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 3 |ubb_effectdelay = 3 |description = Rosetta donned the equipment that the gods had presented to her, and continue fighting the human race. The gods granted her even more power as a reward for serving them faithfully, but such power was ultimately beyond human limitations. Rosetta then decided to sacrifice her life to the gods as their divine soldier, when the goddess that had saved her mother suddenly appeared and spoke to her. With a soft expression on her face, Rosetta fell into a peaceful slumber immediately afterwards. Rumors say that a single beautiful and vivid flower bloomed where she lay to rest. |summon = I have no regrets. However, next time I'd like to be reborn as an innocent flower, never having known battle... |fusion = Withering flowers are beautiful. I will continue serving the gods and fight until the very end. |evolution = I won't falter. These magnificent flowers around me will always show me the way! | hp_base = 5186 |atk_base = 2066 |def_base = 1705 |rec_base = 1753 | hp_lord = 6404 |atk_lord = 2587 |def_lord = 2200 |rec_lord = 2220 | hp_anima = 7296 |rec_anima = 1982 |atk_breaker = 2825 |def_breaker = 1962 |def_guardian = 2438 |rec_guardian = 2101 |def_oracle = 2081 |rec_oracle = 2577 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 42 |ls = Precious Flower's Rage |lsdescription = 40% boost to max HP, Spark damage boosts BB gauge, 100% boost to Spark damage & boosts Spark damage for 2 turns when Sparks have exceeded certain number |lsnote = Fills 2-3 BC & 50% Spark after 15 Sparks |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Sword Dance: Nymphaea Storm |bbdescription = 40 combo Earth attack on all foes & hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |bbnote = 80% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 40 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 40 |bbmultiplier = 320 |sbb = Divine Dance: Sage's Demise |sbbdescription = 30 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, considerably restores HP for 3 turns & hugely boosts damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = Fills 2-3 BC, heals 400-500 HP & 90% boost during Spark |sbbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |sbbhits = 30 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 30 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Lovely Withering Flower |ubbdescription = 40 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, adds enormous Spark vulnerability for 2 turns, Spark damage enormously restores HP for 3 turns & enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 130% boost, heal 600-800 HP during Spark & 100% boost to vulnerability |ubbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |ubbhits = 40 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 40 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Flower of the Battlefield |esitem = Spark Sphere |esdescription = 20% boost to Atk, Def, Rec, max HP when a Spark Type Sphere is equipped & 80% boost to Spark damage when HP is full |esnote = |evofrom = 30545 |notes = *Prior to May 25, 2016, she was named as "Blossom Princess Rosetta". |addcat = Sphere Founders II |addcatname = Rosetta4 }}